


Собачья жизнь

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Тяжело живётся Хиджикате: Кондо-сан влюбился в неподходящую женщину, Сого достаёт, Кацура совсем распоясался, а ещё этот Сасаки… Собачья какая-то жизнь!





	

Кондо-сан был замечательным человеком: добрым, великодушным – лучшим из людей. Но иногда Хиджиката совершенно его не понимал.  
Как можно любить всех подряд, привечая каждого встречного? Как можно не делать разницы между лучшим другом и отъявленным злодеем?  
– Я не злодей.  
Сасаки словно мысли подслушал, и Хиджиката невольно вздрогнул.  
– Я не читаю мысли, – снисходительно пояснил Сасаки, – у тебя всё на лбу написано. Крупными буквами – для младшеклассников. – Он презрительно усмехнулся. – Ты считаешь, что я разрушаю ваше… ммм, товарищество? Но ведь, если подумать, Хиджиката-сан, я оказываю вам всем любезность, находясь в этом, с позволения сказать, жилище.  
Хиджиката зарычал от злости, Сасаки словно бы не заметил.  
– Вся эта квартира… – он огляделся с пренебрежительным видом, – меньше спальни в моём предыдущем доме. А Кондо…  
– Кондо-сан спас тебе жизнь! – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
Сасаки сделал вид, что удивлён.  
– Ты умеешь разговаривать? Признаться, не ожидал. Выходит, ты умнее, чем кажешься… немного.  
Хиджиката прыгнул. Он тщательно готовил этот прыжок и всё точно рассчитал: оттолкнуться от пола, вскочить на кресло и сразу – на спинку. Но Сасаки оказался быстрее и успел перепрыгнуть на шкаф: Хиджиката только клацнул зубами в миллиметре от кончика пушистого хвоста.  
Лапы скользнули по обивке, и он скатился на сиденье, а Сасаки удобно устроился на крыше шкафа и продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало:  
– Что касается Кондо, то мы с ним в расчёте, раз такая элита, как я, согласилась жить у него. Учитывая, что он по всем статьям проигрывает моим предыдущим слугам.  
В горле клокотало рычание, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, но Хиджиката сдержался. Разговаривать с Сасаки было бесполезно, его требовалось проучить – раз и навсегда. Поэтому он старался игнорировать оскорбления в адрес Кондо-сана, сосредоточено карабкаясь по креслу. Вцепиться когтями в обивку и медленно подтягиваться, отталкиваясь задними лапами, чтобы забраться на спинку – должно было получиться.  
– Он ведь даже на человека не похож, – задумчиво рассуждал Сасаки, – может быть, он горилла? Тогда беру свои слова назад – для гориллы он очень сообразительный.  
Хиджиката прыгнул снова. Увы, покатая спинка не давала должного упора, задние лапы соскользнули, и вместо того чтобы запрыгнуть на шкаф, он ударился грудью о край. Сасаки перепрыгнул на люстру, а Хиджиката свалился на пол. Кресло упало, едва не придавив его, он кувыркнулся и выкатился на середину комнаты.  
Какое-то время они с Сасаки напряжённо наблюдали за шкафом – тот покачивался, скрипя и хлопая раздвижными дверцами, но всё же удержал равновесие.  
Хиджиката выдохнул с облегчением, посмотрел вверх и развеселился.  
Сасаки с трудом сумел умоститься на люстре, вцепившись в неё всеми лапами и даже хвостом. От каждого неосторожного движения она начинала раскачиваться, выписывая задорные восьмёрки. Видно было, что Сасаки осторожно поглядывает по сторонам, но перепрыгнуть на мебель не решается. Хиджиката дружелюбно ему улыбнулся.  
– Теперь я понял, почему тебя называют элитой. Ты работал в цирке, да? Был дрессированным котом, прыгал через обруч и всё такое?  
Удивительно, как Сасаки удавалось сохранять надменный вид, даже балансируя на люстре.  
– Твои представления о жизни убоги. Я элита, как мои родители и родители их родителей, и поколения моих предков. Беспородным не понять. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что такое выставки и о Королевском клубе кошек не слышал.  
Хиджиката склонил голову к плечу.  
– Если ты такой ценный, почему прежние хозяева от тебя избавились? – Сасаки напрягся, и он понял, что нашёл его слабое место. – Дай угадаю, ты их достал? Они, наверное, не знали, как от тебя избавиться, пытались продать, отвозили подальше и оставляли, но ты всё равно возвращался. Несчастные люди.  
Сасаки недобро прищурился.  
– А ты рассуждаешь со знанием дела. Кондо не твой первый хозяин?  
– Заткнись, – резко сказал Хиджиката. Он знал, что Сасаки просто старается вывести его из себя, но не мог сдержаться.  
– Дай угадаю: тебя отвезли подальше за город и бросили там, а тебе не хватило ума найти дорогу обратно.  
– Заткнись! – заорал Хиджиката.  
– Тоши!  
Кондо-сан стоял на пороге с мешком корма в руках, Сого любопытно выглядывал из-за его ноги.  
Хиджиката невольно поджал хвост. Он так забылся, что даже не слышал, как открывалась входная дверь – упоминание Тамегоро всегда выбивало его из колеи.  
Кондо-сан растерянно огляделся. Хиджиката следил за тем, как он переводит взгляд с опрокинутого кресла на распахнутую дверцу шкафа, потом к Сасаки, сидящему на люстре, и наконец находит виновника этого беспорядка – его.  
– Тоши, – повторил Кондо-сан, уже не строго, а грустно. – Ну как же так?  
Хиджиката неуверенно вильнул хвостом, но он только сильнее нахмурился.  
– Не ожидал от тебя.  
– Да вы король вечеринок, – подал голос Сого.  
– Не лезь.  
– Тише, – приказал Кондо-сан. – Место.  
– Но…  
– Место, я сказал.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и поплёлся к подстилке, а он поставил на пол мешок, отстегнул поводок Сого и вышел на середину комнаты, прямо под люстру.  
– Сабу-чан, – позвал он так нежно, что у Хиджикаты сердце заныло от обиды. – Ты мой хороший, ты мой красивый. Давай спускаться?  
Сасаки подобрал лапы и посмотрел подозрительно, вытянув шею, словно боялся. Ничего этот ублюдок не боялся, конечно.  
– Ну же, спускайся, никто тебя не обидит. Не бойся, Тоши это не со зла.  
Кондо-сан протянул руки вверх и улыбнулся так широко и искренне, как умел только он один. Хиджикате больно было смотреть на это.  
Сасаки наконец решился и спрыгнул. Кондо-сан поймал его, прижал к груди, ласково погладил по спине и голове, а тот вцепился в него всеми четырьмя, как испуганный котёнок, спасённый доблестным пожарным.  
– Молодец, молодец, – ворковал Кондо-сан. – Ух, как сердечко бьётся. Тише, тише, всё позади. Кушать хочешь? Я весь район оббегал, но нашёл тот супер-элитный корм для элиты, который ты любишь.  
Продолжая приговаривать всю эту ласковую чушь, он подобрал мешок и вышел из комнаты. Сасаки насмешливо улыбнулся через его плечо, и дверь за ними захлопнулась.  
Хиджиката накрыл глаза лапой и застонал от злости и обиды.  
– Вот это вы устроили, – беззаботно сказал Сого. Он подошёл понюхать кресло, потом сел перед Хиджикатой и почесался. – И с вас мне полагается брать пример?  
– Ещё чего. Не хочу иметь ничего общего с исчадием ада.  
Сого не обиделся.  
– Но разве не вы говорили, что за кошками гоняются только агрессивные идиоты, которых нужно кастрировать… Ух ты, значит, вас теперь кастрируют?  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Ну… вы всегда были идиотом, а теперь ещё стали и а… ай!  
Хиджиката схватил его за шкирку и легонько встряхнул.  
– Убивают, – скучающе протянул Сого, – кто-нибудь, помогите.  
Они оба прекрасно знали, что Хиджиката ничего ему не сделает, но Сого в силу мерзкого характера просто не мог не повыделываться.  
И конечно, именно этот момент Кондо-сан выбрал, чтобы вернуться.  
– Тоши!  
Хиджиката от неожиданности разжал челюсти, и Сого брякнулся на пол, покатываясь со смеху.  
– Да у вас сегодня неудачный день, Хиджиката-сан. Можете попрощаться со своими яйцами.  
– Заткнись.  
– Так, – Кондо-сан потёр лоб. – Сого, иди есть, я тебе миску наполнил. Тоши… видимо, нам нужно поговорить.  
Хиджиката прижался к полу, жалобно глядя снизу вверх, обычно это работало, но не сегодня.  
– И не смотри на меня так.  
Сого прогулочным шагом прошествовал к двери, на пороге обернулся и почти пропел:  
– Счастливо оставаться, Кастрат-сан.  
Вот гадёныш! Не в правилах Хиджикаты было связываться с щенками, поэтому он с нетерпением ждал, когда Сого вырастет, и можно будет от души взгреть его за всё хорошее.  
Кондо-сан легонько подтолкнул Сого за порог и закрыл дверь. Потом подошёл к креслу, поставил его ровно и сел. Хиджиката наблюдал за ним, всё так же распластавшись по полу.  
– Иди-ка сюда, – Кондо-сан похлопал по колену, и он тут же вскочил и подбежал, изо всех сил виляя хвостом. – Эх, Тоши, Тоши.  
Он почесал Хиджикату за ухом, потом погладил по шее и холке.  
– Я всё понимаю, тяжело вот так привыкнуть к новичку. Тем более что у Сабу-чана непростой характер.  
– И это мягко сказано! – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
– Да, знаю, знаю, но он не плохой.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза, и Кондо-сан тихо засмеялся.  
– Можешь не верить, но это правда. Ему много пришлось пережить, он напуган, вот и ведёт себя так. Тебе просто нужно дать ему шанс.  
– А может, вернём его в питомник? – внёс встречное предложение Хиджиката.  
Кондо-сан заулыбался.  
– У тебя и с Сого не сразу заладилось, зато теперь вы не разлей вода.  
– Ничего подобного!  
Но Кондо-сан не слушал. Зато продолжал гладить уже обеими руками, и спорить с ним становилось просто невозможно. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза, бешено виляя хвостом, наслаждаясь прикосновениями твёрдых ласковых рук.  
– Уверен, – пробормотал Кондо-сан, легонько поглаживая его под челюстью, – вы с Сабу-чаном станете хорошими друзьями. Я ведь могу на тебя положиться, да?  
Хиджиката скрепя сердце кивнул, и Кондо-сан обнял его, обхватив руками за шею. Хиджиката положил голову ему на плечо, чувствуя зашкаливающую радость и в то же время досаду.  
Кондо-сан был лучшим человеком в мире и самым замечательным хозяином, какого только можно представить, Хиджикату разрывало от всепоглощающей любви к нему. И всё же… он совершенно его не понимал.

На самом деле, Хиджиката знал, в чём причина его бед – всё дело было в их новой соседке.  
На лестничной площадке располагалось по две квартиры, и раньше напротив жила Окита Мицуба. Хиджиката её обожал – она была такая красивая и добрая, милая и улыбчивая. Мицуба всегда покупала ему что-нибудь вкусное, называла «Тоширо-сан» и охотно чесала за ушами и под челюстью, как он любил, не уставая при этом рассказывать, какой он умный и красивый и самый лучший пёс в мире. Хиджиката млел, положив голову ей на колени, и мечтал, чтобы Мицуба с Кондо-саном поженились, и она стала его хозяйкой. Он так любил её, что даже простил противного щенка, в котором она души не чаяла.  
Однажды поздним вечером Мицуба пришла к ним с дрыхнущим Сого на руках. Хиджиката не слышал, о чём она говорила с Кондо-саном, потому что и сам уже засыпал, но конечно, проснулся, когда Мицуба заглянула в комнату. В тот вечер она гладила его особенно долго, зарываясь тонкими пальцами в шерсть, словно не хотела уходить. Хиджиката чуть ли не скулил от восторга, как щенок.  
Потом она вдруг обняла, его, прижалась крепко-крепко и прошептала:  
– Прощай, Тоширо-сан. Ты самый лучший пёс в мире.  
Хиджиката лизнул её в лицо, она засмеялась, потом отвернулась и кашлянула в кулак. Она много кашляла в последнее время.  
Наутро Кондо-сан сказал, что Сого пока поживёт у них, что Мицуба вышла замуж, и в её новой семье нельзя держать собак. Сого тогда залез под кровать и не выходил несколько дней, как Кондо-сан ни упрашивал. Хиджикате тоже было тоскливо. Он вспоминал, как Мицуба прощалась с ним – она выглядела бледной и печальной, совсем не похожей на счастливую невесту.  
Всем им было грустно первое время, но сначала Хиджиката и Сого ещё надеялись, что Мицуба приедет их навестить. Поэтому, когда на лестничной клетке послышались шум и лязг открывающегося замка, они оба стремглав примчались в прихожую из разных концов квартиры и лаяли до тех пор, пока Кондо-сан не выбежал из туалета, застёгивая джинсы, и не открыл им дверь.  
Площадка оказалась заставлена сумками и чемоданами, а посреди этого бедлама стояла миниатюрная темноволосая женщина с кошачьей переноской в руках.  
Это была не Мицуба, и Хиджиката уже хотел вернуться в комнату, но Кондо-сан почему-то оживился.  
– Вы что же, собираетесь в одиночку всё это таскать?  
– Почему бы и нет, – ответила женщина с прохладной улыбкой.  
– Даже не вздумайте! Я сам всё перенесу!.. – он осёкся. – Ох, простите, я Кондо Исао.  
– Шимура Отаэ, – женщина протянула руку, Кондо-сан обхватил её обеими ладонями и осторожно потряс.  
Он нависал над ней, как Кинг-Конг над Энн, но улыбка Шимуры Отаэ не дрогнула. Ненастоящая это была улыбка, Мицуба улыбалась совсем по-другому. Хиджиката вернулся на подстилку и выкинул новую соседку из головы.  
Выкинуть её из своей жизни оказалось намного сложнее.  
Кондо-сан теперь всё свободное время проводил в квартире напротив, помогая Отаэ передвинуть мебель или повесить полку.  
– Да что он там забыл! – возмутился однажды Хиджиката.  
Он уже четверть часа сидел у двери с поводком в зубах, ожидая, пока Кондо-сан закончит собирать для Отаэ шкаф.  
– Ай вилл олвейс лав ююууу, – гнусаво пропел Сого.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, потом на Кондо-сана, который прощался с Отаэ, краснея и заикаясь, и прижал лапу к морде.  
– Только этого не хватало!  
В голове не укладывалось, как можно было влюбиться не в красивую и замечательную Мицубу, а в Отаэ, от одной улыбки которой хвост поджимался. И ладно бы Хиджикате просто не нравилась Отаэ – ради счастья Кондо-сана он бы это пережил, но ведь были и другие причины. Например, её любовь к кошкам.  
Когда Отаэ переехала, у неё был только один котёнок – полосатый вечно сонный Шинпачи – но вскоре она подобрала шебутную рыжую Кагуру. А потом начала посматривать и на Гинтоки, хотя тот не был бездомным, просто гулял сам по себе. Хиджиката не представлял, кто захочет подобрать Гинтоки, толстого, наглого и лохматого, как старая мочалка, но Отаэ сюсюкала над ним с маниакальной настойчивостью, и это могло значить только одно – она была сумасшедшей кошатницей.  
В первый же день, когда Отаэ с котятами и Кондо-сан с Хиджикатой на поводке и Сого под мышкой встретились во дворе, подтвердились самые худшие опасения.  
Едва завидев Хиджикату, Отаэ подхватила ползавших возле лавки котят и прижала к груди.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – весело сказал Кондо-сан, – Тоши не кусается.  
Отаэ смерила Хиджикату таким взглядом, словно уже видела, как он, капая кровавой слюной, доедает её хвостатиков.  
– А почему он не в наморднике?  
Вопрос поставил Кондо-сана в тупик.  
– Да как-то… нет необходимости. Тоши очень умный, знает все команды, с ним ведь кинолог занимался и…  
– А он кастрирован? – перебила Отаэ.  
Хиджиката и Сого дружно вздрогнули, Кондо-сан почесал в затылке.  
– Н-нет… Зачем бы?  
– Все кобели должны быть стерилизованы, – заявила Отаэ так решительно, что Хиджиката едва подавил желание спрятаться за ногу Кондо-сана.  
– А… А самки?  
Отаэ ласково погладила Кагуру.  
– Нет. Зачем бы?  
Домой в тот день Кондо-сан возвращался в подавленном настроении, и Хиджиката начал надеяться, что он наконец-то прозрел.  
Не тут-то было: в комнате Кондо-сан – не разуваясь, чего он никогда себе не позволял – рухнул на диван и протяжно застонал.  
– Что это с ним?  
– Любовные муки, – равнодушно пояснил Сого. – Как бы не застрелился.  
– Ты смотришь слишком много дорам.  
Кондо-сан перевернулся на спину и мечтательно уставился в потолок.  
– Ах, ну почему же Отаэ-сан такая холодная… и такая прекрасная?  
– Не вижу ничего прекрасного.  
– Тебе она тоже нравится, да, Тоши?  
– Вы меня не слушаете!  
Кондо-сан снова вздохнул.  
– Одна беда… мне кажется… может быть, я ошибаюсь… но по-моему, она не любит собак.  
– Вы только сейчас поняли?!  
– Она нас кастрирует, – вставил Сого. – Как только станет здесь хозяйкой, нашим яйцам конец.  
– Нужно что-то делать.  
– Убьём её, а котята позаботятся о теле – я слышал, кошки постоянно едят хозяев.  
– Уймись, мелкий садист. Можно просто переехать.  
– Тише, тише, – рассеянно ответил Кондо-сан. – Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Вот так у них и появился Сасаки.

Неделю назад Кондо-сан и Сого вернулись от ветеринара. Хиджиката выбежал в прихожую встретить их и замер на месте. На руках Кондо-сан держал незнакомого белого кота, завёрнутого в шарф.  
– Это что ещё за хрень? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Сого покатился со смеху, а кот прищурился так недобро, что сразу же захотелось извиниться.  
– Тоши! – воскликнул Кондо-сан. – Давай, подходи знакомиться. Это Сабу-чан.  
Он снял шарф и усадил кота на пол.  
– Сасаки Исабуро Третий, – поправил тот с надменным видом.  
– А это Тоши и Сого.  
Момент для извинений был упущен, но Хиджиката попытался хотя бы проявить дружелюбие.  
– Хиджиката Тоширо, приятно поз…  
Он шагнул вперёд, чтобы обнюхать Сасаки, но тот так недвусмысленно прижал уши, что Хиджиката счёл за лучшее обойтись без приветствий. Он сел – подальше от Сасаки – и вопросительно посмотрел на Сого.  
– Я сделал всё, что мог, – сказал тот равнодушно. – Убеждал Кондо-сана не приносить кошку в дом с бешеной собакой, но…  
– Бешеной? – тут же спросил Сасаки.  
– Ни у кого здесь нет бешенства. Не обращай внимания на Сого, у него язык без костей.  
Сого, словно в подтверждение, показал Хиджикате язык.  
– Бедного Сабу-чана хотели усыпить, – Кондо-сан присел рядом с Сасаки и погладил с таким пылом, что у того глаза выпучились. – Я не смог пройти мимо.  
«Вот и зря», подумал Хиджиката.  
– Усыпить? – спросил он, хмурясь. – Ты чем-то болен? Ты заразный?  
Сасаки вздёрнул нос.  
– Разумеется, нет. Если уж говорить о заразе, то хотелось бы знать, насколько чисто в вашем вольере.  
– Это не вольер!  
– Разве? Я думал, гориллы живут в вольерах.  
– Не смей так говорить про Кондо-сана! – закричали Хиджиката и Сого хором.  
– Вижу вам весело, – сказал ничего не подозревающий Кондо-сан. – Я знал, что вы подружитесь.  
С тех пор жизнь Хиджикаты превратилась в ад.  
Вообще-то, он был хорошо воспитан и не имел привычки есть котят, бить щенков или гоняться за кошками. Он даже Сого никогда не трогал, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда тот подрастёт, чтобы можно было надрать ему зад. Он даже на Такасуги, хитрого чёрного кота из соседнего двора, только лаял, хотя желание догнать и прикончить наглую тварь было почти непреодолимым. Но Сасаки каким-то немыслимым образом заставлял его забыть о воспитании, раз за разом выводя из себя.  
Хиджиката пытался разобраться – почему Сасаки так его раздражает, тот ведь даже не пакостил, не ябедничал и не пытался подставить. Большую часть дня он либо спал на диване, либо вылизывался, либо сидел на подоконнике – до тех пор, пока Кондо-сан не приходил с работы и не начинал его тискать. И всё равно Сасаки бесил – словом, взглядом, одним взмахом хвоста. Хиджиката не помнил, чтобы кто-то до сих пор настолько его раздражал.  
– Я ревную, – скучающе говорил Сого. – Столько сил потрачено, а вы переключились на нового доминанта и забыли наш славный садо-мазо союз.  
Они с Сасаки успешно друг друга игнорировали. Словно заключили пакт о ненападении, чтобы эффективнее доставать Хиджикату.  
– Хреново, – сказал Гинтоки, чавкая.  
Он как обычно забрался в комнату через форточку и теперь поглощал обед Хиджикаты, торопливо, словно боялся, что отберут.  
– Ещё как хреново! – Хиджиката вздохнул. – И ведь это всё из-за Отаэ – Кондо-сан надеется произвести на неё впечатление.  
– Пф, гориллий труд.  
– Ты хотел сказать «мартышкин»?  
– Ага. – Гинтоки начал собирать выпавшие из миски кусочки корма. – Прикончи его – Сасаки, я имею в виду.  
– Отличная идея. Как думаешь, кто будет главным подозреваемым?  
– Просто подлей майонез ему в корм.  
– Будь у меня майонез, я бы не стал тратить его на Сасаки, но ветеринар грозит ожирением, и Кондо-сан больше не… Стоп, ты намекаешь, что майонез ядовит?!  
Гинтоки проигнорировал вопрос.  
– Тогда просто устрой ему тёмную.  
– Тёмную?  
– С парочкой друзей подкарауливаешь его в тёмной подворотне и говоришь, чтобы не отсвечивал.  
– Сасаки не ходит по подворотням.  
– Какой проблемный, – Гинтоки повалился на спину, вольготно раскинув лапы. – Тогда трахни его.  
Хиджиката подумал, что ослышался, а Гинтоки продолжил, вдохновенно взмахнув лапой:  
– Прижми к полу, схвати за холку… а дальше природа возьмёт своё. Покажи этому зарвавшемуся кошаку, кто здесь альфа-самец.  
– Мы одного пола, – напомнил Хиджиката. – И разного вида.  
Гинтоки отмахнулся с великолепной небрежностью.  
– Это предрассудки. Если смотреть сзади, нет никакой разницы.  
Хиджиката попытался представить Сасаки сзади и поморщился.  
– Не будь таким чистоплюем! Мы живём в каменных джунглях, не поимеешь сам – поимеют тебя! А если Кондо удастся поиметь Отаэ, и она станет здесь хозяйкой, ты уже никого не сможешь поиметь.  
– Ты озабоченный? Сейчас же не март… – Хиджиката осёкся. – Старуха снова подняла ту тему, да?  
Гинтоки помрачнел.  
– С тех пор как я подрался с Такасуги, она каждый день об этом говорит. «Кастрирую, кастрирую»… Вот скажи, Кондо хоть раз грозил, что отрежет тебе яйца?  
Хиджиката поёжился.  
– Никогда.  
– Вот именно! Потому что он мужик. А женщинам не понять, они думают, это ерунда, чик-чик и – готово. А ведь яйца это душа мужчины, после чик-чик я лишусь не только яиц, но и своей сути, превращусь в ленивого, бесполезного старикана… Можешь почесать мне живот? Не дотягиваюсь.  
– Да ты и есть ленивый и бесполезный!  
– Почему это я бесполезный? Я же помог тебе советом.  
– Все твои советы бесполезны! – Хиджиката устроил голову на лапах и задумался. – Может, всё само как-нибудь обойдётся? Кондо-сан ведь не кошатник, он старается ради Отаэ. Но тут он просчитался: надо было брать красивую кошку или милого котёнка, а не того хмыря – вряд ли Отаэ впечатлится. Может, тогда Сасаки вернут обратно в ветклинику?  
Гинтоки оживился.  
– А что, она его ещё не видела.  
– Кондо-сан собирается познакомить их завтра во дворе.  
Они обменялись одинаковыми ухмылками. Гинтоки легко вскочил на ноги и потянулся.  
– Должно быть весело. Свистнешь мне, когда начнётся, ни за что не пропущу брачные танцы горилл.  
– Полегче про Кондо-сана!

– Отаэ-сан! – Кондо-сан замахал той рукой, в которой держал поводок.  
Хиджиката покосился на него неодобрительно, но он не заметил, разговаривая с Сого:  
– И не вздумай снова обижать Кагуру-чан.  
– Ага.  
– Понял?  
– Конечно.  
– Кого я вижу, – крикнула Кагура, – горилла выгуливает двух собак. Это цирк? Бродячий цирк, да?  
– Это полиция нравов! – выпалил Сого и помчался к ней, забыв обо всех наставлениях Кондо-сана.  
– Сого!  
– Кагура-чан!  
Отаэ попыталась подхватить Кагуру на руки, но та уже выкатилась навстречу Сого, выгнула спину и вздыбила шерсть, увеличившись раза в два. Теперь она была размером с целых два кулака.  
– Кошка морковного цвета, это преступление против нравственности, – протянул Сого, обходя её кругом. – Тебя нужно обрить налысо.  
– Он не морковный, а огненный! Что б ты там понимал, пожиратель собачьего корма.  
– Это говорит пожиратель кошачьего корма.  
Они закружили перед лавкой.  
– Сидеть, – сказал Кондо-сан Хиджикате, и тот послушно уселся.  
Обычно он предпочитал бегать по двору, но не сегодня. Отаэ предстояло познакомиться с Сасаки, и Хиджиката не пропустил бы это зрелище ни за какие коврижки.  
– Добрый день, – вежливо сказал Шинпачи. Он всегда был исключительно вежлив и выглядел самым нормальным из всей компании. – Прекрасный сегодня день, не правда ли?  
– Разве? – усомнился Хиджиката. – День как день.  
Шинпачи помотал головой.  
– Слышите? У кого-то играет музыка.  
– Ты про эти завывания?..  
Шинпачи вдохновенно прикрыл глаза.  
– Это песня Оцу-чан. Хотел бы я знать, кто из жильцов слушает Оцу-чан.  
– Перебрался бы к нему жить?  
Шинпачи смешался.  
– Нет. Сестрица ведь будет скучать. Но я ходил бы к этому замечательному человеку, чтобы послушать песни Оцу-чан вместе.  
– Вот бы он обрадовался, – пробормотал Хиджиката, но Шинпачи уже не слушал, полностью отдавшись музыке.  
Он действительно выглядел нормальным – но только по сравнению с остальными.  
– О, – сказала Отаэ, – что это у вас?  
Кондо-сан подхватил Сасаки под живот и аккуратно посадил на лавку перед Отаэ. Было видно, что его так и распирает от предвкушения.  
– Это Сабу-чан.  
– Сасаки Исабуро Третий, – с достоинством поправил Сасаки.  
– Здравствуйте, – сказал Шинпачи.  
– Что за хмырь? – спросила Кагура.  
Сого фыркнул:  
– Смотри и увидишь.  
Сасаки не удостоил их взглядом.  
– Вы завели котика?! – воскликнула Отаэ. – Какой красивый!  
Глаза у неё загорелись, щёки разрумянились, словно она увидела красивую милую кошечку, а не тощего и злющего Сасаки. Хиджиката покачал головой – всё-таки он совершенно не понимал женщин.  
– Можно погладить? – тем временем спросила Отаэ.  
– Нет.  
– Конечно.  
Она, разумеется, услышала только ответ Кондо-сана и протянула к Сасаки руку. Тот угрожающе зашипел.  
– Ну-ну, тише. Он просто смущается, – Кондо-сан так активно потрепал Сасаки по спине, что тот присел, – очень стеснительный.  
– Это так мило, – заявила Отаэ и погладила Сасаки по голове.  
Сасаки прижал уши, но терпел – деваться ему было некуда, потому что Кондо-сан держал его за бока.  
– Видите, уже не боится. Думаю, вы ему нравитесь.  
– Он такой пушистый и мягкий.  
Сасаки молчал, только выпускал когти и вздрагивал под прикосновениями Отаэ. Кого-нибудь другого Хиджиката бы даже пожалел.  
– И как же он у вас оказался? – спросила Отаэ, нагладившись вволю.  
– Тут такая история… – Кондо-сан кашлянул. Хиджиката знал, что он репетировал весь вечер, и мысленно пожелал ему удачи. – Я водил Сого на прививки…  
– От бешенства? – тут же спросила Кагура.  
– Между прочим, кошачье бешенство распространено не меньше собачьего, подзаборные кошки, вроде тебя, постоянно им болеют. Так что скоро ты сдохнешь в корчах, Чайна.  
Кагура молниеносно цапнула Сого за нос.  
– Ай! Что на тебя нашло, психопатка?!  
– Я тебя заразила, ты сдохнешь вместе со мной.  
– Это романтично, – задумчиво сказал Шинпачи.  
Сого с Кагурой уставились на него, потом друг на друга, потом одновременно отвернулись, словно увидели в траве что-то очень интересное.  
– И вот сижу я у ветеринара, – рассказывал Кондо-сан, – и тут заходит медсестра с Сабу-чаном на руках. Его собрались усыпить, представьте себе – здоровое красивое животное. Хозяева даже не пытались его пристроить или продать, просто приговорили к смерти.  
– Это ужасно!  
– Мы не знаем всей картины, – напомнил Хиджиката. – Уверен, у них были веские причины.  
Сого и Кагура переглянулись.  
– Они пытались спасти мир.  
– Или снять проклятье.  
– Или принести кровавую жертву.  
– Или они были садистами.  
– Не судите по себе!  
Сасаки отвернулся и делал вид, что не слышит их.  
– Конечно, я не смог так это оставить и взял Сабу-чана к себе, – закончил Кондо-сан.  
– Вы правильно поступили, – кивнула Отаэ. – Но скажите, Сабу-чан кастрирован?  
Хиджиката невольно навострил уши.  
– Нет. Конечно, нет, он же породистый, с родословной, даже какие-то места на выставках занимал… – Отаэ смотрел непонимающе, и Кондо-сан слегка покраснел. – Котята, понимаете?  
– Неужели нашлась кошка, согласившаяся спариться с тобой? – удивился Хиджиката.  
– Пф, моё потомство ценится на вес золота. Но беспородным не понять.  
– Я не беспородный!  
На самом деле, Хиджиката был уверен только насчёт отца, зато уж у того была родословная не хуже, чем у Сасаки.  
Отаэ нахмурилась и покачала головой.  
– Вы обязательно должны заняться этим вопросом, Кондо-сан.  
– Но как же порода?  
– Об этом пусть заботятся питомники. Все самцы должны быть кастрированы и точка.  
Кондо-сан вздрогнул и положил ногу за ногу. Хиджиката, Сого и Сасаки с интересом посмотрели на Шинпачи, но тот ничего не замечал, покачивая головой в такт музыке, и даже что-то мурлыкал. Впечатляющий пример бегства от реальности.  
– Ну и что тут у вас? – Гинтоки высунулся из кустов. – Спаривание уже началось?  
– Какое там, – хмыкнул Хиджиката. – Такими темпами всё живое на Земле вымрет.  
– Гин-чан! – воскликнули Кагура и Отаэ.  
– Добрый день, Гин-сан, – как всегда вежливо сказал Шинпачи.  
– Тише, мелкая, – Гинтоки привычно отпихнул Кагуру, тяжело забрался на лавку и позволил Отаэ себя погладить. Потом требовательно сунул нос в её сумку. – Есть что пожрать?  
– Кто это? – спросил Сасаки брезгливо.  
– Саката Гин…  
– Понятно, ещё один простолюдин.  
– Зачем спрашиваешь, если не слушаешь?!  
Гинтоки оглядел Сасаки с ног до головы, потом повернулся к Хиджикате.  
– Он ещё хуже, чем ты рассказывал.  
У Сасаки дёрнулись уши, но он сделал вид, что ему совсем не интересно.  
Кондо-сан тем временем перешёл в атаку.  
– Отаэ-сан, может быть, зайдёте ко мне вечерком? Проконсультируете насчёт Сабу-чана – у меня ведь раньше не было кошек, а вы разбираетесь.  
– Так и где обещанные брачные танцы горилл? – спросил Гинтоки.  
Сасаки облизнул лапу.  
– Думаю, мы как раз их наблюдаем.  
Они сидели рядом, одинаково белые и унылые, и Хиджикате захотелось прибить обоих. Ну ладно, Гинтоки не до смерти.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – суховато сказала Отаэ. – Вы холостяк, а я одинокая женщина.  
– Так за чем же дело стало! – воскликнул Кондо-сан.  
Улыба Отаэ похолодела, и он понял, что перегнул палку.  
– Я имею в виду – давайте тогда пообедаем вместе, поболтаем. У нас много общих тем для разговора, мы же теперь оба кошатники.  
Сого и Кагура захихикали.  
– Худший подкат, что я видел, – Гинтоки хрюкал от смеха.  
– Не так уж плохо, – вступился Хиджиката. – По крайней мере, он старался.  
– Твоя верность хозяину достойна уважения, – Сасаки мелко вздрагивал, словно пытался сдержать смех. – Это ведь и называют собачьей преданностью, да? Тупое, бессмысленное и нерассуждающее чувство – псы на большее не годятся.  
– Это про Хиджикату-сана, – с готовностью подтвердил Сого.  
– Он всех собак приложил. Тебя тоже.  
– Нет-нет. Я не такой как вы. Другого вида.  
– Какого же? Вид «садист»?  
– Садист-недоучка?  
Хиджиката переглянулся с Кагурой.  
– Недо-садист?  
– Или просто недоумок.  
Сого посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другую, а потом взял и цапнул Хиджикату за ногу. Вот гадёныш!  
Хиджиката в ответ несильно дал ему по ушам. Ну не мог он драться с щенками, оставалось стиснуть зубы и ждать, пока паршивец подрастёт.  
– Кстати, – вдруг сказала Отаэ. – Я недавно прочла на форуме, что в лакомствах для животных содержатся вредные консерванты, которые не выводятся, а накапливаются в организме. Если ничего не предпринимать, то через двадцать лет это может привести к раку кишечника.  
Хиджиката подумал, что через двадцать лет его это уже волновать не будет, а Отаэ продолжала:  
– Поэтому специалисты советуют готовить такие сладости самостоятельно. Я приготовила немного на пробу…  
Она порылась в сумке и достала бумажный пакет.  
– Опасность! – крикнула Кагура. – Бегите все, кто может!  
Словно подавая пример, она метнулась под лавку. Отаэ высыпала из пакета на ладонь несколько иссиня-чёрных шариков.  
– Вот, смотрите.  
Хиджиката посмотрел, потом принюхался и инстинктивно зарычал. Шарики пахли чем-то горелым и, возможно, ядовитым.  
– Гин-чан, Сабу-чан, – проворковала Отаэ. – Попробуйте, это вкусно.  
– Сомневаюсь, – буркнул Гинтоки. – Что это? Говно старика, умершего от запора?  
– Что бы это ни было, оно радиоактивно, – согласился Сасаки.  
Отаэ поднесла ладонь к его носу, но он отпрыгнул чуть ли не на полметра и зашипел, вытянув хвост.  
– У него нежный желудок, – нашёлся Кондо-сан. – Ест только элитный… то есть лечебный корм.  
– Гин-чан?  
– Я вспомнил, – проблеял Гинтоки. – Старуха запрещает мне есть с земли.  
– Это не с земли, а с рук, – заметил Хиджиката.  
– Так ещё хуже!  
Гинтоки спрыгнул с лавки, неожиданно быстро для такой туши юркнул в кусты и был таков. Отаэ заморгала.  
– В первый раз вижу, чтобы Гин-чан отказался от еды. Дурачок, это ведь вкусно и полезно, Шин-чану, например, очень нравится. Да, Шин-чан?  
Шинпачи не отреагировал. Он не реагировал до тех пор, пока Отаэ не поднесла один чёрный шарик прямо к его рту. Тогда он послушно раздвинул челюсти, проглотил шарик, даже не жуя, и продолжил слушать музыку, как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Видите, – торжествующе сказала Отаэ. – Сого-чан, хочешь попробовать? Это лакомство подходит и кошкам и собакам.  
Сого неуверенно понюхал её ладонь.  
– Не вздумай, недо-садист, – прошипела Кагура из-под лавки. – И не обращай внимания на Шинпачи. Он прокачан как Линк перед боем с Ганоном, а слабак вроде тебя скопытится на месте.  
– Это он-то прокачан? – усомнился Сого.  
– Не суди по внешности, лучше подумай: Шинпачи с рождения живёт у сестрицы и до сих пор жив.  
Сого подумал… и нырнул под лавку. Отаэ это не смутило. Её, кажется, ничего не смогло смутить или заставить отказаться от задуманного.  
– Тоши-чан? Попробуешь?  
Хиджиката вздрогнул. Сого с Кагурой пялились на него из-под лавки, Сасаки выглядывал из-за спины Кондо-сана, но никто не спешил прийти на помощь, Гинтоки, предатель, вообще сбежал. Хиджиката с радостью бы последовал его примеру, но Кондо-сан приказал сидеть, и он не мог ослушаться.  
– Тебе понравится, – убеждала Отаэ.  
Хиджиката скосил глаза на чёрные шарики – показалось, или над ними действительно поднималась лиловая аура?  
– Я тоже хочу попробовать, – вдруг заявил Кондо-сан.  
Он взял Отаэ за руку, ссыпал адское лакомство себе на ладонь и закинул шарики в рот. В наступившей после этого напряжённой звонкой тишине слышен был только хруст и припев «Жри дерьмо, госслужащий».  
Кондо-сан с усилием сглотнул и тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
– Очень вкусно! Вы просто мастерица, Отаэ-сан – у вас даже кошачий корм получается вкуснее, чем полноценный обед у других хозяек.  
Хиджиката восхищённо уставился на него – на самого доброго, самого отважного, самого замечательного хозяина на свете.  
– Кондо-сан, – холодно сказала Отаэ, – не помню, чтобы разрешала вам брать себя за руку.  
– Ох, простите.  
– Да он герой, – сказала Кагура. Не понятно было, что именно её впечатлило.  
– Просто идиот, – припечатал Сасаки.  
– Заткнись.  
Сасаки перевёл на Хиджикату равнодушный взгляд.  
– Разве нет? Он может отравиться и умереть. И ради чего?  
Хиджиката глухо упреждающе зарычал, Сасаки словно бы не заметил.  
– Мне, конечно, всё равно, просто поражаюсь людской глупости. На его могиле напишут: «У него не было инстинкта самосохранения».  
Обычно Хиджиката не бросался на кошек. К тому же, он обещал Кондо-сану вести себя прилично, но Сасаки не оставлял выбора.  
– Ему могут даже поставить памятник, – продолжал тот с издевательской усмешкой, – как королю… идиотов.  
Хиджиката прыгнул. Он знал, что не должен, но просто не мог иначе.

***

– Хиджиката-сан. Хиджиката-сан!  
Хиджиката нехотя приоткрыл глаза, увидел Сасаки по ту сторону решётки и снова закрыл.  
Сегодня, уходя на работу, Кондо-сан запер его в клетке. Он выглядел смущённым, но настроен был решительно.  
– Извини, Тоши, – сказал он, отводя глаза, – но придётся делать так, пока ты не привыкнешь к Сабу-чану. Он никогда раньше не жил в доме с собаками и не может постоять за себя. Я должен его защитить.  
Хиджиката считал, что это других нужно защищать от Сасаки, но его никто не слушал.  
Сого потешался над ним сколько мог, потом проголодался и ушёл на кухню. Там он какое-то время хрустел кормом, потом затих и больше не возвращался – уснул, наверное, мелкий гадёныш. Заняться в клетке было нечем, поэтому Хиджиката наелся до отвала и тоже задремал. И вот теперь…  
– Хиджиката-сан, пожалуйста, проснись!  
– Да что тебе надо?! – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
В комнате сгущались сумерки, Сасаки в них казался бледным призраком. Он весь день был на удивление молчалив, и вот теперь сам начал разговор: возможно, они с Сого договорились работать посменно.  
– Мне кажется, – Сасаки нервно переступил на месте, – кажется, что к нам хочет забраться грабитель.  
– Что за чушь?  
– Я серьёзно. Какой-то человек уже четверть часа что-то делает под нашими окнами.  
Сасаки выглядел взволнованным. Хиджиката сел и почесался, обдумывая сказанное – сколько он здесь жил, ни разу не слышал о кражах.  
– Всё равно чушь. Кто станет нас грабить средь бела дня.  
– Уже вечер. Я думаю… – Сасаки сделал трагическую паузу, – что злоумышленник хочет украсть меня.  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
– Это не смешно!  
– У тебя просто нет чувства юмора.  
Сасаки нервно дёрнул хвостом.  
– Ты не представляешь, сколько денег можно за меня выручить.  
Хиджиката уже не мог сдерживаться.  
– Тогда скорее зови сюда грабителя, – выдавил он сквозь смех, – я пожелаю ему удачи. Как думаешь, удастся ли сбагрить ему ещё и Сого? Он вроде бы тоже породистый.  
Сасаки выглядел оскорблённым до глубины души, и от этого становилось ещё смешнее. На самом деле, Хиджиката смутно представлял себе безумца, который захотел бы украсть облезлого уродливого кота, но если бы такой и нашёлся, ему можно было только посочувствовать.  
– Я слышал, что собак держат ради охраны дома, – сказал Сасаки презрительно, – но ты даже на это не годишься.  
Вот же гад.  
– Даже если там правда грабитель, я ничего не могу сделать, – огрызнулся Хиджиката. – Я в клетке, если ты не заметил.  
«По твоей милости», добавил он про себя.  
– Об этом не беспокойся.  
Хиджиката только удивлённо моргнул, а Сасаки поддел щеколду на клетке лапой, подпихнул мордой и каким-то невероятным образом вытолкнул её из пазов. Потом надавил на дверцу, и та распахнулась.  
– Проще простого, – самодовольно объявил Сасаки.  
Хиджиката подозрительно огляделся.  
– Скажи честно: ты просто нашёл новый способ меня подставить.  
– Я тебя не подставлял. Ты сам потерял контроль из-за невинной шутки.  
– Это была несмешная шутка!  
– У тебя просто нет чувства юмора, – съязвил Сасаки. – Ну же, выходи и сделай что-нибудь, должен же быть прок от этих мышц, зубов и когтей.  
– Это так ты о помощи просишь?  
Сасаки уже убежал к окну и запрыгнул на подоконник.  
– Грабитель всё ещё здесь! – прошипел он возбуждённо.  
Хиджиката с сомнением обнюхал дверцу. Кондо-сан не давал ему приказа оставаться в клетке, это само собой подразумевалось. С другой стороны, собаки обязаны защищать дом даже вопреки приказам.  
Он немного поколебался, потом осторожно преступил через порог. Молния не поразила его на месте, и Хиджиката, повеселев, тоже подбежал к окну. Встал на задние лапы, упёрся передними в подоконник и прижал нос к стеклу.  
– Где он?  
– Возле мусорных баков. Смотри.  
Хиджиката посмотрел и выдохнул со смесью разочарования и облегчения.  
– Это просто Хасегава-сан.  
– Ты его знаешь?  
– Он бездомный.  
– Как это?  
– Ночует в парке, днём роется в мусоре в поисках чего-нибудь полезного, – Хиджиката подпустил в голос ехидства. – Прямо как кот.  
Сасаки пропустил шпильку мимо ушей.  
– Почему у него нет дома?  
– Кто знает, может, за долги забрали. Ты с луны свалился, что ли?  
– Уж извини. До сих пор у всех людей в моём окружении были дома, иногда даже дворцы, я впервые сталкиваюсь с простонародьем.  
Неделю назад Хиджиката бы смертельно оскорбился, а сейчас и ухом не повёл. Наверное, начинал привыкать.  
– Вот только тебя выставили из дворца, и ты сам был бездомным, пока Кондо-сан не забрал тебя.  
Сасаки задохнулся от возмущения.  
– Я жил в приюте!  
– У бездомных тоже есть ночлежки, – Хиджиката сел и посмотрел на него с интересом. – Почему же твой хозяин решил от тебя избавиться? Женился на женщине с аллергией? Или у них родился ребёнок?  
Сасаки напрягся, и он понял, что попал в цель.  
– Точно, в этом всё дело. Даже такая элита, как ты, ничего не стоит по сравнению с ребёнком.  
– Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь, – сказал Сасаки, недобро суживая глаза.  
– Не нравится признавать, что от тебя просто избавились?  
Сасаки зашипел. Вздыбил шерсть, выгнул спину – Хиджиката никогда ещё не видел его таким злым.  
Что-то вдруг громко стукнуло по стеклу, заставив обоих вздрогнуть.  
– Привет, цепные псы! – бодро приветствовал их Кацура.  
Хиджиката накрыл морду лапой.  
– Только тебя не хватало!  
Кацура попытался умоститься на отливе, отчаянно хлопая крыльями, но лапы скользили по гладкой поверхности, длинный хвост перевешивал, и он неминуемо сползал вниз. Хиджиката и Сасаки с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. Кацура непременно свалился бы, но вовремя подлетевший Элизабет успел подпихнуть его в спину и помог удержать равновесие.  
– Итак, – сказал Кацура, усевшись, – как дела за стеклом?  
– Кто это? – спросил Сасаки.  
– Местный псих.  
Кацура пощёлкал клювом.  
– Так ты приветствуешь своего спасителя?  
– Ты из свидетелей Иеговы? Это они любят разговоры о спасении.  
– Я тот, кто борется за свободу всех животных. Сначала я открою вам глаза, а потом – и двери ваших клеток.  
– Интересно, как тебе это удастся, у тебя даже рук нет.  
Кацура снисходительно засмеялся.  
– Я разрушу клетки внутри вашего разума, те оковы, которые мешают вам восстать против хозяев и вернуться в лоно природы. – Он сделал паузу и посмотрел на Сасаки. – Новенький в вашей тюрьме?  
– Мы не в тюрьме, придурок.  
Кацура повернулся к Сасаки.  
– Привет, новичок. Я Кацура Котаро, прозванный Сбежавшим Кацурой, лидер свободных голубей этого двора.  
– Ты же попугай, – сказал Сасаки.  
– Не попугай, а голубь!  
Кацура подпрыгнул от возмущения, чуть не навернувшись с отлива.  
Пока он пытался восстановить равновесие, Хиджиката пояснил:  
– Однажды кто-то забыл закрыть клетку, и он сбежал. Нормальный попугай умер бы от голода и холода, а этот не только выжил, но прибился к голубям и сумел стать их вожаком. Только с головой у него совсем плохо.  
Балансируя на краю, Кацура заметил копошившегося внизу Хасегаву-сана и загорелся нездоровым энтузиазмом.  
– Прямо по курсу очередной угнетатель. Элизабет! Открыть огонь по врагу!  
– Эй, он обычный бездомный, живёт в единении с природой, как ты и хотел.  
– Он человек, значит, враг.  
Элизабет взлетел с ветки и сделал круг над двором, через минуту послышался отчаянный мат Хасегавы-сана. Бедняга, ко всем его проблемам прибавилось голубиное дерьмо.  
Хиджиката осуждающе покачал головой. Кацура совсем съехал на борьбе с людьми, и это ещё полбеды – хуже было то, что голуби его слушались. Взять хоть Элизабет, нормальный разумный парень, а подчинялся Кацуре беспрекословно. Вот и сейчас – он вернулся на ветку и отсалютовал крылом, как солдат на плацу.  
– Твои методы дурно пахнут, – осуждающе сказал Хиджиката.  
Кацура небрежно отмахнулся.  
– Это только первые шаги на пути к нашей цели.  
– А потом вы засрёте весь город?  
Кацура начал расхаживать по отливу взад-вперёд, опасно покачиваясь на поворотах.  
– Когда-то эта страна звалась Страной животных, но люди отняли у нас нашу землю, реки, леса, даже воздух. В конце концов они отняли нашу свободу. Если мы объединим усилия…  
– Заткнитесь там! – заорали снизу. – Дайте поспать!  
– Гинтоки! – обрадовался Кацура. – К тебе я тоже хотел зайти.  
– Ну давай, петух ощипанный.  
– Не петух, а голубь!  
Кацура спрыгнул с отлива и завис в воздухе, взмахивая крыльями, каждое в два раза длиннее, чем у самого крупного голубя. Его хохолок гордо реял на ветру.  
– Ещё увидимся, пёсики. Я всё расставлю по местам – вас приведу к свободе, а вашего хозяина посажу в вольер.  
– Какой ещё вольер?!  
– А? Разве гориллы живут не вольерах?  
Хиджиката и Сасаки одновременно кинулись на Кацуру и одновременно ударились о стекло. Оно задрожало, но выдержало.  
– Ваш пыл радует! – весело крикнул им Кацура. – Но ещё не время, хо-хо-хо… то есть, курлы-курлы.  
Продолжая смеяться, он спикировал вниз.  
– Ну и что это было? – спросил Хиджиката. – Ты же сам всегда обзываешь Кондо-сана, а сейчас кинулся его защищать.  
Сасаки посмотрел на него с высоты подоконника.  
– Ты всё неправильно понял. Меня не волнует, если гориллу назовут гориллой, но я ненавижу птиц. Ты знаешь, что они разносят заразу?  
– Мы же в комнате и окно закрыто.  
– Губительное легкомыслие. Возможно, ты уже заразился каким-нибудь педикулёзом, и уже скоро тебя придётся усыпить.  
– Ну ты-то уж всё знаешь про усыпление, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Спорить с Сасаки не было никакого желания, он отвернулся и побрёл обратно в клетку. Оставалось надеяться, что Кондо-сан не разозлится из-за открытой дверцы. 

Хиджикату разбудило ощущение чужого присутствия. Кто-то склонялся над ним. Не Кондо-сан. Инстинкты проснулись раньше разума, он ударил, перекатился и только потом открыл глаза.  
Сасаки лежал под ним, раскинув лапы, широко раскрыв глаза, и часто прерывисто дышал. Сейчас, когда он оказался так близко, можно было почувствовать, как быстро и отчаянно бьётся его сердце – словно он был напуган. Глупости.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Голос со сна звучал хрипло, как рык. Сасаки вздрогнул всем телом, и его сердце забилось чаще. Неужели правда боится? Хиджиката уже хотел спросить, когда Сасаки наконец заговорил – словно продолжал прерванный разговор:  
– Ребёнок не родился.  
Хиджиката непонимающе моргнул, а он говорил торопливо, словно спешил сказать, пока не передумал:  
– Она умерла родами и ребёнок вместе с ней. И после этого её муж сразу от меня избавился. Плевать на него, но она… она была моей хозяйкой, поэтому не шути на её счёт, Хиджиката-сан. Никогда больше не шути.  
Он выговорил это на одном дыхании и замолчал, замер, напряжённый, вытянувшийся струной. Чего он ждал – извинений, сочувствия? – Хиджиката не знал.  
– Мы с Тамегоро… – сказал он медленно, через силу, – попали в аварию. Его увезли в больницу, а я ждал возле входа. Ждал, что он вернётся. Но он всё не возвращался и не возвращался, а потом Кондо-сан вышел и сказал, что его не спасли.  
Говорить было трудно, он ведь никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал, но сейчас, когда наконец сказал, стало легче, словно ослабил слишком туго затянутый ошейник. Может быть, Сасаки тоже это чувствовал.  
– Тогда-то Кондо-сан и взял меня к себе домой. Он патрульный, ты знал?  
– Патрульный? Кто это?  
– Только не говори, что не знаешь! Хотя бы фильмы ты видел.  
Сасаки наморщил нос.  
– Я знаю детективов и спецагентов, а кто такие патрульные? Неужели те статисты, которые никогда не делают ничего полезного?  
В другое время Хиджиката бы ему голову откусил за такое, но сейчас он не только видел его надменную морду, но и мог чувствовать, как бешено колотится его сердце – словно вот-вот разобьётся о рёбра. Почему-то это не давало разозлиться.  
– Тупица, – сказал он почти беззлобно. – Патрульные каждый день помогают людям… и животным. Как Кондо-сан помог мне и тебе.  
Сасаки не ответил. В комнате было очень тихо и очень темно, они видели друг друга, только потому, что лежали нос к носу. Странно, но с этого ракурса Сасаки казался не таким уродливым, как обычно. Как там сказал Гинтоки, «если смотреть сзади, нет никакой разницы»? Спереди разница была. Может, потому что Сасаки смотрел серьёзно и взволнованно, утратив своё унылое выражение морды, а может, потому что от дыхания Хиджикаты у него шерсть на лбу вставала дыбом.  
Хиджиката невольно фыркнул, и длинные шерстинки раздуло, как от порыва ветра. Смешно.  
– Хиджиката-сан, что ты де…  
Вместо ответа он наклонился и лизнул Сасаки в лоб. Тот замер, кажется, даже не дыша, а Хиджиката осторожно прижал его лапой, чтобы не дёргался, и начал аккуратно вылизывать, расправляя волоски, мягкие и лёгкие, как пёрышки у цыплят.  
От Сасаки пахло чистой шерстью, он был тёплый, дышал тихо, прерывисто и на удивление молчал, только жмурился – от удовольствия или от страха. Точно не от страха, решил Хиджиката, чувствуя, как сердце под лапой стучит всё спокойнее, постепенно возвращаясь к нормальному ритму.  
Он остановился, когда вся шерсть на голове у Сасаки оказалась тщательно зачёсана назад, оглядел его и остался доволен результатом.  
– Что это был за акт вандализма? – спросил Сасаки, недовольно морщась.  
– Сделал тебе причёску. Разве элита не должна ходить с зализанными волосами.  
– Не в прямом же смысле!  
Сасаки вывернулся из-под него – так легко, словно мог это сделать с самого начала – сел и ощупал голову.  
– Это ужасно.  
– Тебе идёт, – лениво сказал Хиджиката и зевнул.  
Накатило странное умиротворение, а вместе с ним и дремота. Сасаки презрительно фыркнул.  
– Что ты можешь в этом понимать. Посмотри на свою причёску.  
– С ней всё в полном порядке, – уверенно сказал Хиджиката. – Я самый красивый пёс на свете и всегда хорошо выгляжу.  
Так говорила Мицуба, а она бы не стала врать.  
Хиджиката ждал, что Сасаки начнёт спорить, но тот лишь окинул его нечитаемым взглядом и начал умываться. Хиджиката лёг на бок и прикрыл глаза, рассеянно за ним наблюдая. Спать хотелось всё сильнее.  
– По твоей милости я весь провонял псиной, – Сасаки, конечно, не мог заткнуться и дать ему поспать.  
– Тогда свали из моей клетки.  
– Непременно. Как только избавлюсь от собачьей слюны.  
Хиджиката протяжно зевнул. Странно, но Сасаки сейчас совсем не бесил. Да, он был надменным ублюдком, так же как Сого был доставучим поганцем, а Гинтоки – лентяем без намёка на совесть. К этому можно было привыкнуть.  
Глаза неудержимо закрывались, Сасаки что-то говорил, его голос отдалялся, дремота становилась всё сильнее. Хиджиката зевнул ещё раз и заснул.  
Во сне он мчался по бескрайнему яркому лугу, а Кондо-сан кричал: «Тоши, ко мне, я дам тебе майонез!». Хиджиката прыгнул ему навстречу и оказался среди облаков. Огромные полупрозрачные, они упруго пружинили под лапами. Хиджиката перепрыгнул с одного на другое и с размаху провалился в мягкое и тёплое, окутавшее со всех сторон, нежное, как пёрышки цыплят. Он свернулся калачиком, блаженно улыбнулся и уснул прямо во сне.  
Его разбудило ощущение чужого присутствия. Хиджиката почуял запах Кондо-сана и хотел вскочить, но что-то, навалившееся сверху, мешало. Не открывая глаза, ещё толком не проснувшись, он втянул воздух, и весь его нос тут же оказался в шерсти. Хиджиката чихнул, вскинул голову, и Сасаки, дремавший у него на холке, кубарем скатился на пол.  
– Какого чёрта?! – воскликнул Хиджиката, безуспешно отчихиваясь от длинных белых шерстинок.  
Сасаки загородился хвостом и попытался принять невозмутимый вид.  
– Я заснул.  
– На мне?!  
– Должна же и от тебя быть польза.  
– Ах ты…  
– Я так рад, ребята!  
Сасаки с Хиджикатой вздрогнули и посмотрели на Кондо-сана, склонившегося над клеткой. В одной руке он держал телефон, а другой тёр глаза.  
– Наконец-то вы подружились, – сказал он, шмыгая носом, – Это так мило.  
Сасаки обескуражено заморгал, Хиджиката накрыл морду лапой. Кондо-сан был самым лучшим в мире, но… совершенно ничего не понимал.

– Ах, это так мило!  
– Скажите? Я уже поставил фото на заставку, теперь хочу увеличить его, распечатать и повесить на стену в рамочке.  
– Чудесная идея!  
Хиджикате хотелось провалиться под землю. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы Кондо-сан замолчал, но тот продолжал разливаться соловьём, краснея, когда Отаэ наклонялась ближе, чтобы ещё раз заглянуть в телефон.  
– Я всегда знал, что Тоши и Сабу-чан поладят, они просто созданы, чтобы быть друзьями.  
– Такие милые! Прямо как тигр Амур и козёл Тимур.  
– А разве та история не закончилась плохо?  
– Они теперь будут выступать в цирке? – спросила Кагура.  
– Нет, они теперь поженятся.  
– Но, Окита-сан, разве собаки могут жениться на кошках, тем более на котах?  
– Неправильно ставишь вопрос. Это Сасаки должен жениться на Хиджикате-сане, он же был сверху.  
Хиджиката попытался достать Сого лапой, но тот успел юркнуть под лавку.  
– Правда? – Шинпачи повернулся к Сасаки. – Так значит, вам нравится Хиджиката-сан? Почему же вы это скрывали?  
– Элементарно, Шинпачи, – влезла Кагура. – Потому что он – цундэрэ.  
Хиджиката вдруг понял, что совсем не любит детей. Он покосился на Сасаки, но тот сидел, демонстративно отвернувшись, и делал вид, что его происходящее не касается.  
Сейчас Хиджиката уже не понимал, что на него вчера нашло. В памяти осталось ощущение мягкого живого тепла и волнующий стук чужого сердца. Но ведь Сасаки был таким тощим и костлявым – какая ещё мягкость, тут бы не порезаться. И разве его сердце могло стучать так часто? – Хиджиката сомневался, что оно у Сасаки вообще есть. Проще было поверить, что ему всё приснилось… если бы не фото у Кондо-сана в телефоне.  
На фото Хиджиката спал в клетке, а Сасаки устроился на нём, свернувшись клубком, как котёнок, и свесив хвост ему на морду. Будь на их месте кто-нибудь другой, Хиджиката бы поверил, что это фото лучших друзей – такими умиротворёнными они оба выглядели. Он-то знал, что всё это – трагическое стечение обстоятельств, но кто бы ему поверил. Возможно, тигра Амура тоже подставили.  
– А какие у них будут дети? – продолжал рассуждать Шинпачи. Без отвлекающих внимание песен Оцу он становился чересчур болтливым. – Котопсы или собакошки?  
– Гориллы, – мрачно сказал Гинтоки, свесившись с ветки. Как он только втащил туда свою ленивую задницу?  
– Но мы же говорим о Хиджикате-сане и Сасаки-сане.  
– А у этих детей не будет, – отрезал Гинтоки. – Ни у кого здесь не будет детей, если подкаблучник женится на фанатке кастрации. Бегите, идиоты.  
– Нет, мы не должны отступать! – Кацура приземлился веткой выше. – Мы должны объединиться и дать людям отпор. Время отбросить страх, время…  
– Сгинь, жако недоделанный!  
– Не жако, а какаду… То есть голубь!  
– Значит, они будут бездетными, – решил Сого. – Мистер и миссис Кастрат.  
– И кто из них миссис?  
Это навсегда, понял Хиджиката, все будут шутить про них с Сасаки до конца времён и немного дольше. А Кондо-сан размножит проклятую фотографию и расклеит на всех столбах города. И пошлёт в газеты. И на ТВ.  
– Это всё из-за тебя, – сказал Хиджиката мрачно.  
Сасаки с самого утра изображал из себя статую, но отреагировал моментально.  
– Не перекладывай ответственность. Я всего лишь уснул.  
– Но почему на мне?! Я похож на подушку?  
– Так получилось.  
– Поэтому я и говорю, что ты виноват. Ты должен был свалить из моей клетки.  
– Нет, это ты виноват. У меня был стресс из-за того, что ты сделал с моей причёской.  
Хиджиката хотел сказать, что Сасаки с самого начала был в стрессе, но промолчал. Как бы они ни относились друг к другу, то, что произошло тогда, те признания в темноте должны были остаться в тайне.  
– Тебе всё равно, – продолжал Сасаки, презрительно цедя слова, – а моя репутация уничтожена. Ещё и чистота породы под угрозой.  
– Это ещё каким образом?! – рыкнул Хиджиката.  
Кончик хвоста Сасаки нервно дёрнулся. Интересно, его сердце сейчас забилось чаще? Хиджиката потряс головой. Ну и глупости лезут в голову!  
– В любом случае, – настырно продолжал Сасаки, – это ты…  
Кто-то пронёсся по газону со слоновьим топотом. Хиджиката только голову успел повернуть, как маленький чёрный котёнок в один прыжок вскочил на лавку и прыгнул на Сасаки с такой силой, что тот чуть не упал.  
– Ч-что?..  
Мелкая девчонка прижалась к Сасаки, вцепившись в него всеми четырьмя и зарывшись в шерсть у него на груди. Все уставились на неё в изумлении, Сасаки осторожно потыкал малявку лапой.  
– Ребёнок, что с тобой? Ты обозналась?  
– Какая миленькая кошечка! – воскликнула Отаэ. – Она потерялась? Она ничья?  
Судя по заблестевшим глазам, она уже представляла, как заберёт котёнка к себе домой.  
– Нобумэ! Нобумэ не приставай к людям!  
Через газон к ним спешил незнакомец. Хиджиката оскалил было зубы, но тут же успокоился – рычать на этого человека почему-то не хотелось.  
– Она вас не напугала?  
К ним подошёл высокий светловолосый мужчина в строгом чёрном костюме.  
– Прошу прощения, обычно Нобумэ ведёт себя тихо, но сегодня…  
Он обаятельно улыбнулся и поправил большой чёрно-белый свёрток, который держал под мышкой.  
– Нет, что вы, – поспешила ответить Отаэ, – Нобумэ-чан такая милашка. И ей нравится Сабу-чан.  
Мужчина посмотрел на композицию из Сасаки и вцепившейся в него Нобумэ.  
– Кажется, они одной породы.  
– Поздравляю, – фыркнул Хиджиката, – теперь ты мамочка.  
– Значит, его можно кастрировать, – кивнул Сого.  
Нобумэ вдруг зашипела на него так яростно, что он присел от неожиданности.  
– Всё, больше над Сасаки не шутим, – сказал Гинтоки, – у него теперь есть защитница.  
– Ну-ну, – холодно сказал Сасаки, – не обращай внимания, Нобумэ-сан. Элиту не задевают шутки простонародья.  
– Не учи ребёнка плохому!  
– Вы не против, если мы тут погуляем? – спросил хозяин Нобумэ. – После десяти часов в дороге ребятам нужно размяться.  
Он взял свой свёрток и положил на газон. Хиджиката моргнул, он только теперь понял, что вон то пухлое и чёрно-белое – на самом деле живое.  
Странное существо с унылым видом потопталось на месте, потом тяжело вздохнуло, улеглось на траву, вытянув лапы, и замерло, как будто сдохло.  
– Это же… – недоверчиво начал Кондо-сан.  
– Панда! – воскликнула Отаэ.  
– Его зовут Оборо. Раньше мы жили в деревне, в доме с собственным двором и садом, но меня перевели в другую школу, пришлось переехать. Надеюсь, Оборо сумеет привыкнуть к городской жизни.  
– Добрый день, – сказал Шинпачи со своей обычной вежливостью.  
Оборо посмотрел на него с такой укоризной, словно сама мысль о том, что этот день может быть добрым, причиняла ему боль, потом вздохнул тяжелее прежнего и отвернулся.  
– Ещё один чудик, – резюмировал Гинтоки.  
– Дикое животное, вырванное из родной среды обитания. Мы должны освободить его и…  
– Заткнись!  
– Не знал, что панд можно держать дома, – сказал Кондо-сан, хмурясь. – Надеюсь, у вас есть разрешение.  
– Разумеется, – их новый знакомый улыбнулся так мягко и светло, что у Хиджикаты шерсть встала дыбом. – Кстати, я ведь ещё не представился – ваш сосед, Ёшида Шоё. Приятно познакомиться.


End file.
